Wild Power Alert
by jmfantasy
Summary: Time is running out, and Circle Daybreak still hasn't found the last wild power, but not from lack of trying. When they realize the girl is sitting right under there noses, what will they do to convince the seemingly human girl to help them save the world.
1. Chapter 1

Soooooooo I know it's been a while but I've had this idea floating around my head for a while, I've wrote a couple of stories in this universe and a prequel, but this will be the explaining story for those who have been asking what the relationship is between this story's OC and Jezebel, anyways enjoy, and let me know if I should continue!

Chapter 1 Family

I was trapped, surrounded, but that's what happens when you wander the streets of Las Vegas alone at night. Stupid move on my part. I should have known better, especially with my luck. Thankfully, there were only three of them so I might be able to talk my way out of death, or worse, but I doubted it.

That's when I noticed something strange on one of the three males necks, a black rose tattoo? Can roses even be black? I looked at the other two males, searching for something similar. There! On the second males finger was a ring with a black foxglove. Then i turned to look at the third boy, which turned out to be a mistake. While I looked at him, I forgot what was happening, I forgot where I was. In my world, only the two of us existed. He was the most beautiful boy I had ever met. Bright blue, knowing eyes, muscles that looked chiselled into his skin (when he was flexing the way he was, anyways), tall, a perfect tan, and relatively long blonde hair.

I was brought back to reality by the sound of approaching footsteps. I quickly spun around on my heel to see the tall, lanky male with the foxglove ring slowly walking towards me. He looked nice enough, but I was not going to risk making that mistake.

"Hell,," he stated, as if nothing was out of the ordinary, as if this was normal for them. I couldn't help but notice that his voice was really deep and rough. I glanced at the blonde male, but his face was an impassive mask.

"Hi," I replied nervously, "W-w-"I gulped, and tried again "What do you want?"

"Well, I was hoping you would come with us and meet a ...friend of mine, sis." I knew from his tone that I didn't actually have a choice. Then I realized what he'd called me.

"Sis? What on Earth are you talking about? I've never seen you before in my life." I snuck a glance at the blonde again, I couldn't help it. Something drew me to him.

"You don't remember me?" My head turned back to the boy in front of me, facing him again. When I looked closely I could see similarities. Light brown hair, baby blue eyes, delicately arched eyebrows. If I was being realistic, he looked like my male counterpart.

"How do I know you aren't lying to me?" I asked sceptically. He raised his eyebrows, knowing I already believed him, but he pulled something from his pocket and bridged the gap between us nonetheless. I took a cautious step back, only to find myself backed up against the brick wall. I glanced around, looking for escape, only to find my eyes trailing the blonde male again.

"Look at this" the brunette ordered, shoving a photo into my hand. I glanced down at it but did a double take when I saw my mother and me, approximately three years old, with the brunette male beside me holding my hand. He looked to be the same age as me, and standing behind him, was a tall handsome male with his arm around my mother.

"Oh my God..." I whispered, looking up at the man in front of me. I gave him back the picture, "It really is true. Why didn't she tell me?"

"She?" My... brother inquired.

"Mom"

"oh"

"Yeah... Look I'm going to go talk to her. See what's going on." _Brialliant escape plan,_ I thought to myself.

"Okay, see you later Jess. We'll come by to pick you up." They turned to go put turned back when I called out,

"Wait! What are your names?" I looked at all three of them and my brother cocked his head to the side.

"Alexander, but you can call me Alex."

"Jeff," stated the dude with the tattoo, looking extremely bored.

"Peter," I turned my head slowly to see the handsome blonde boy smiling at me. I grinned back, I couldn't help it, his smile was intoxicating.

"Do I know you?" he asked, stepping towards me.

"I don't think so, but you do seem... familiar" Peter tilted his head to the side, causing his hair to fall into his eyes. He kept walking towards me slowly, till his face was inches from mine. By now, I had forgotten that the others existed. He looked at me curiously and gazed into my eyes. I felt trapped in his gaze, I couldn't look away. We were snapped out of our reverie by a blade snaking into the space between us.

"Take one step closer and I run you through," my brother Alex, threatened menacingly.

"Cut it out," I snarled, trying to bat the knife away with my hand, but all I managed to do was slice open my hand. Just my luck. "Dang it," I muttered. Both Alex and Peter dropped their glaring contest to look at me. A look of regret and shame passed over Alex's face whereas Peter sported a look of concern. Then we watched in amazement (or at least I did,) and blue flames licked around my hand. When they disappeared, my hand was healed.

"What the hell was that?" I gasped. I glanced up to see my brother and his acquaintances looking at me in wonder.

"What?" I asked confused,

"You're the fourth wild power," Alex whispered in awe.

"I'm a what!?"


	2. Chapter 2

So, I have the first few chapters typed up, so the first few updates will be fast, but after that it will probably slow down to every couple of days unfortunately, but I will do my best to update dilligently. Thanks for reading, and let me know what you think!

xoxo

jmfantasy

Chapter 2- The Truth

I walked in the front door of my house, confused by my encounter. Why wouldn't mom tell me? It's not exactly something you forget about, I mean she has a son, she couldn't have forgotten him that easily, could she?

"Honey? Is that you?" I jumped at the sound of my mother's voice, and the closing of the door.

"In here!" I called. My mom walked into the living room and smiled. She came over to me and sat down beside me on the couch.

"How was your day?" she asked, just like she always did.

"Hmm... well let's see... I got cornered in an alley, by three teenage boys. So nothing much really. Oh wait! But then one claimed to be my brother, and that he was really glad to see me? Do you want to explain that one to me mom? If you even are my mom" I felt like I might have been taking too far, but at this point I didn't care. I was hurt, and I wouldn't be surprised by much at this point.

My mother's eyes widened, "Of course I'm your mother!"

"Then who was that Alex boy," I snarled angrily.

"Your brother, just like he told you he was," she whispered it almost remorsefully, looking at me sadly. I froze in my seat, narrowing my eyes at her,

"What!? Why didn't you tell me? Don't you think that's something I should know? Something I deserve to know!" My voice was raising to dangerous heights, matching my growing anger.

"I thought it was for the best," she sounded almost defeated, only succeeding in making me angrier.

"You thought it was best that I didn't know I had other family? Did my dad really die in a car crash, or was that just another one of your made-up stories?"

"No, he didn't but please Jess, just give me a chance to explain."

"Five minutes, mom. Then I'm packing and leaving with Alex. You won't see me again."

"Your father... well he wasn't normal, but neither am I. Your father was a werewolf, and me... well I'm a witch."

"Stop with the lies! Please just stop lying to me!"

"I'm not Jessica, please just listen-"

"If my dad's a werewolf, then so am I, yet I've never turned into a wolf, or had an ambition to howl at the moon."

"If you'd just let me explain..."

"Fine. I won't interrupt.."

"Your dad and I met each other when we were eighteen and we immediately fell in love. It was frowned upon, but no one really cared because they thought it would be impossible for us to have children. You see there have never really been hybrids before. But then, go figure, I got pregnant, a few years later. Your father was ecstatic... but then the rest of the Night World found out, and they definitely did not agree. We were told our marriage was to be terminated and the child could be raised as a werewolf with my husband, because that is the dominant gene. When I had twins, your father took the son, and I got to keep my beautiful baby girl. I separated myself from the Night World and raised you as a human. Every day, I wished your father would come find me, but after your third birthday I never heard from him again. That was the first time he visited us, and the last."

"Why?"

"Your brother almost killed you," my mother looked away from me, tears in her eyes, but my mind began to race with hundreds of questions.

"How? How did my brother almost take my life?"

"You were both very little, and he had no control over his change, it was an accident. He felt horrible after. But he'd never attacked anyone before. Your father and I knew that your powers were triggering his change, so he took Alex and stayed away. When you were little, we had you both tested, to see what species you were. Alex was a full werewolf, but you, you my angel had equal shares of witch and werewolf in your blood."

"Why don't I remember any of this?" I almost didn't want to know what she had done to make me forget, if it had been her at all.

"I had my aunt give you a drink from the cup of Lethe, which made you forget everything about the Night World."

"You tampered with my memory!"

"Only once!"

"Only once? Cause that makes it so much better, right mom?"

"You were traumatized! I didn't want you to remember that."

"IT WASN'T YOUR CHOICE!"

"I'm sorry," she whispered, abashedly. It was impossible to stay mad at her when she looked so remorseful and sad.

"If the werewolf gene is dominant, why did I never change? Even if I'm only half wolf, I should still change, shouldn't I?"

"It was the potion I gave you once a month, just before the full moon. I've given it to you since you were a baby. It prevents the change."

"So let me get this straight; you lied to me, tampered with my memories, AND gave me a potion for seventeen years that prevents me from becoming what I really am?" my voice had unintentionally grown louder as I spoke, and I fought to bring it back down to a normal level as I finished my rant.

"Yes," she looked at me with tears in her eyes and my anger disappeared. I sat down beside her, and wrapped my arms around her tiny form.

"Why?" I whispered,

"Neither your father or I wanted that life for you. The change, well the first couple of times, it's painful, and the wolf instincts kick in and you can't control it. You'd end up killing for blood, without a controlled environment, and that is something that is unimaginably hard to cope with. Knowing that you murdered someone, even if it was accidental. I know you're mad at me but, if I had to choose, I would do it all over again."

"So then why is Alex a werewolf if you two don't want this life for us?"

"The council ordered it, we had no choice. If I could have I would have done the same to your brother, but the council is more powerful than you can imagine. Not to mention, the potion I gave you only worked because you are half-witch. If Alex had tried to take it, his body would have rejected it." She got up and walked to the kitchen. I trailed closely behing her, thinking carefully about my next question.

"So, uh, what do you want for dinner honey?" she asked, trying to change the subject. She reached up to pull down to plates, as I blurted,

"Is the blue fire part of being a werewolf?"

*CRASH*


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! Woohoo 3 chapters in four days. I am looking for Beta so send me a message if you're interested

xoxo

jmfantasy

Chapter 3- Departure

"What did you say?"

"The blue fire? The-the one that heals you."

"Werewolves don't have healing fire, Jessica"

"Oh.. well.. do witches?"

"We can use green fire, but it's not traditionally for healing, but for defence. We can brew potions and make remedies for healing but no it's not for healing." I bent down a grabbed a broken piece of the plate, positioning it over my palm. "What are you doing?" my mom cried out in worry and fear.

"Just watch," I slashed down with the shard cutting my hand open. I watched the blood run, and just like before, blue fire licked around my hand, closing the wound, healing me. When it disappeared, there was no evidence that I had ever had a cut.

"Wildpower..." I heard my mother whisper in awe.

"What is this wildpower thing everyone keeps going on about?" I asked, hearing the irritation creep into my voice. My mom opened her mouth, as if to answer, when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," I sighed, turning towards the door. I walked to the front door, throwing it open, annoyed at the disturbance.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I growled in irritation at Alex.

"Believe me now?" He laughed good-naturedly. I slapped him across the face, and he recoiled, as if I had actually hurt him

"What the hell was that for?" he snarled, and I saw the glint of sharp canines, as his eyes took on a liquid appearance.

"Hmm.. I don't know, maybe it was because you tried to kill me," my words had the desired effect, and I watched his eyes widen in shock. Seeing his guilt I couldn't help but feel somewhat remorseful for my actions. But I knew I had a right to be upset, my entire life had just been flipped upside down,

"You remember that?"

"Oh, so you mean I was the only one who had my memory screwed up?" I questioned, laughing bitterly.

"Well it's not-"

"Alex?" the voice came from behind us, and I turned swiftly on my heel to see my mother standing in the foyer, staring at my brother, who was staring coldly back.

"Oh Alex," she cried, rushing forward and enveloping him in her embrace. Alex looked highly uncomfortable but hesitantly wrapped his arms around her waist, hugging her back. "I thought I'd never see you again, oh, I missed you so much Alex." I watched as the tears streamed down my mother's face, and she clung tightly to Alex. I couldn't help the snicker that escaped from my throat, at Alex's discomfort. He shot me a death glare, and I merely smirked.

"Ummm, ya missed you too... mom." My mother smiled fondly up at him, and pulled away, ruffling his hair as she did so.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to pick up Jessica, and bring her back to Daybreak. Lord Thierry's orders. He wants her at the mansion."

"Why? Thierry knows I don't want her to part of that life. She shouldn't have to fight his battles, he can leave her out of this."

"How about we let me decide, you know since it's me you're talking about. My decision is probably the most important one, don't you think? Unless you'd like to kidnap me of course,"

"Oh honey," my mom whispered, reaching a hand out for me. I took a step away from her, waiting till she explained. "Thierry is trying to pull you back into his world, back to what I've fought so hard to keep you from. To the life I didn't want you to live."

"It's the safest place for a wildpower, and you know that Mom." Alex sighed, as if he knew that she was going to argue. I knew she would too, which is why I made my decision before she had a chance.

"I'll go,"

"But-"

"No mom. I'm going, you can't try and stop me, but if you do I'll leave later, when you aren't paying attention. I want to learn about who I am, what I am. I'm not going to hide from it, I don't think I can anymore. I can't run away from my problems for the rest of my life, sometimes you have to man up and face them."

"Well then, I guess I can't force you to stay, you aren't a little girl anymore, but Jess, please think about it. I don't think you understand just what you're getting yourself into."

"But it's still my choice, and I want to go. I want to learn more.

"Be careful honey. Don't forget to visit me, please."

"I will. Bye Mom, I love you,"

"I love you too," I heard her whisper as a I turned towards Alex, nodding at him. He turned and made his way down the walkway. I followed him without looking back.

When we were in the limousine, I noticed that Alex had not made the trip on his own,

"Hey Jeff" I smiled pleasantly. I tried to suppress the feeling of apprehension that was growing inside me, the feeling that there was something... off about him.

"Hello Jessica."

"Where's Peter?" I couldn't help but wish that here, even though I barely knew him, I felt comfortable with him. I looked over at Alex and noticed the dark look that crossed his features as his shoulders stiffened, and Jeff snickered under his breath.

"We thought it best if he sat this one out," Alex responded slowly, glaring at Jeff, who quickly quieted down.

"Why? Did something happen? Is he okay?" An overwhelming feeling of panic grew inside me at the prospect that he could be hurt. I didn't know why I was reacting the way I was, it wasn't like I knew him.

"No," Jeff laughed, "But your overprotective brother doesn't want the two of you anywhere near each other, let alone in the same car." Alex shot him a death glare but didn't deny what Jeff had said.

"And why on earth should I stay away from him? Does he bite?" I teased. Jeff rolled his eyes, but Alex turned red,

"Because, after fourteen years, I finally get you back in my life, only for you to pay no heed to me, you're too busy watching that blonde bastard." He growled, obviously annoyed at me. I felt my cheeks heat, and knew I was probably redder than a tomato, butI turned away, I wasn't going to lie.

"Will I ever get to see him again?" I asked it quietly, hoping only Jeff would hear me. I saw Alex stiffen, and knew I hadn't been successful.

"The odds are in your favour," Jeff grinned at me, despite the look of murder on Alex's face. "Don't worry," he whispered, leaning in to speak in my ear, "His bark is bigger than his bite," Jeff snickered at his joke, and pulled away. We rounded the corner and I smiled as I saw Peter in the driveway, waiting for us. I couldn't pull my eyes away, not even to look at my surroundings.

"Hi," I grinned, jumping out of the car the moment it stopped,

"You came," Peter sounded relieved, and I felt my heart madly pick up its pace in excitement. He smiled back at me.

"You bastard, I asked you to stay away from her. I ask you for one thing Peter, one thing, and you can't even do that." Alex pushed past me and shoved Peter back a good foot.

"No, you threatened me. Mind you, she doesn't look like she wants me to stay away Alex, so maybe you should lay off."

"She doesn't know what you are!" Alex screamed, his face contorting in rage. Peter just shrugged, as if it didn't matter. Alex punched him, right in the middle of his face, and Peter's nose started gushing with blood. A look of shock passed over Peter's face,

"You-you," he stuttered. Peter leapt and knocked Alex back towards me, unintentionally. Alex growled, and grabbed something silver from the lawn.

"No" I screamed, running between them. I knew I had made it in time to protect Peter when I felt a sharp pain in my side. I had protected him, was my last coherent thought before the world faded to black around me.


End file.
